Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!
Game Boy Advance Virtual Console |genre = Platformer |ratings = ESRB: Kids to Adults |modes = 1-2 players |media = 32-megabit Cartridge }} Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (スーパードンキーコング３～謎のクレミス島～, Sūpā Donkī Kongu Surī ~Nazo no Kuremisu Tō~, Super Donkey Kong Three: Mysterious Isle Kremis in Japan ) is the third and final game for the popular Super Nintendo game series Donkey Kong Country. It is the sequel to Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. It also has a semi-sequel for the Game Boy, Donkey Kong Land III. The game stars Dixie Kong and her little cousin Kiddy Kong as they travel through the numerous lands of the Northern Kremisphere in order to rescue Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong from the Kremling Krew and their new leader, KAOS. A remake of the game was released for the Game Boy Advance on November 7, 2005 with new features, most noticeably six new stages and an all-new soundtrack designed for the GameBoy Advance sound system. Also, on December 24, 2007, the game was released on the Virtual Console for the Nintendo Wii in North America. On December 25, in was released in Europe and Australia. Story Months after the Kong's second triumph over the Kremling Krew, they continue to celebrate. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, slept in hammocks and chilled out with banana milkshakes. Dixie Kong would sometimes join them. During these events, one day Dixie cannot find DK or Diddy, and assumed they were out exploring the island again. However, several days pass without their return, and Dixie knows something is up. She takes matters into her own hands, and without a second thought, made her way to the southern shores of Donkey Kong Island, to the landmass Northern Kremisphere. There shes meets Wrinkly Kong again, and Wrinkly said that the Kongs had passed by. Dixie then made her way to Funky's Rentals. Funky suggests (or had a "certain amount of pleading", according to the manual itself) to take her cousin Kiddy Kong along with her in the search. Funky lends them a boat and the two were off to find Donkey and Diddy Kong. Game Overview Gameplay Gameplay combines elements from Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country 2. As with the previous two games, the gameplay has a "tag team" system with two Kongs, Dixie Kong, who returns from DKC2 as the main character in this game, and new character Kiddy Kong. Dixie Kong is more agile than her younger cousin and retains her "ponytail whirl" technique, while Kiddy acts somewhat like DK where he is the stronger one (due to being a young ape to Dixie being a spidermonkey) and less agile. The "Team-up" ability carries over from DKC2, but has more uses. When Kiddy carries Dixie she can be thrown upwards to reach higher areas, while when Dixie carries Kiddy, Kiddy can break through cracked or loose areas in the ground when thrown. Various new additions to level layouts are present. For example, a "pipeline" level (pictured) requires the Kongs to ride on a kart through a large pipe line, and must jump over pits, enemies, and can latch onto the ceiling. The level "ripesaw rage" has the Kongs racing to the top of the tree against a very large saw that slowly cuts down the tree below them. The level "Riverside Race" is a timed level where Kongs are chased by bees. "Drain Pipe" levels are also pipe-related, and act as a water level where the Kongs can walk on the floor (but move and falls slower and jump higher). Star Barrels and DK Barrels return, with new sound effects, and so do Steel Kegs, which were absent from DKC2. Steel Kegs are needed to defeat the new enemy Koin. The "End of Level Target" does not return, but simply a flag whose color coordinates with the Kong that finished the level (pink is Dixie, blue is Kiddy). Items s are key items in-game.]] *Bananas and Banana Bunches return from the previous two game, unchanged. A banana bunch is worth ten bananas and collecting 100 of them gives a free life. *Extra Life Balloons return as well, with Dixie's face on them. Red is worth one life, green is worth two, blue is worth three lives. *Bear Coins act much like Banana Coins from Donkey Kong Country 2. They are the main currency of the game, needed to pay for Swanky Kong's bonus games and the Brothers Bear, as well as Cranky's Dojo. *Bonus Coins are the basic Kremkoins of DKC3. Bonus Coins are found at the end of each Bonus Level and can be used to unlock levels in Krematoa. *DK Coins return from DKC2, except getting them and their usage is different. Each level has one Koin enemy, which must be defeated via Steel Keg in order to get the DK Coin. After collecting all of them, Funky will give them a Gyrocoptor vital to finishing the game. *K-O-N-G Letters act exactly has they did in the previous games, upon collecting all of them at the end of a level gives one life. *Animal Crates act as a prison for Animal Buddies and must be broken to free the buddy inside. *Regular Crates come back from DKC2, where they break upon thrown contact with anything. *Cogs are used in Krematoa to unlock the final boss battle. *Banana Birds are a type of bird shaped oddly like a banana found all over the Northern Kremisphere. Banana Birds are found in Banana Bird Caves or with the people of the NK. Barrels of Enguarde.|thumb]] *Wooden Barrels make their usual appearance, they are simply wooden or "normal" barrels that can be thrown and rolled on the ground. *DK Barrels also make their usual appearance, reviving a lost Kong. *TNT Barrels are destructive, explosive barrels that can be used on many enemies. *Steel Kegs return from the original Donkey Kong Country, and are found in every single level. Fans find this ironic how they were in the original DKC, never returned in DKC2, and reappeared in every level of DKC3. Steel Kegs are key items to defeating the Koin enemy. *Invincibility Barrels grant temporary invincibility much like a "starman". Also known as the "! Barrel". *Warp Barrels act as secret, well hidden ways to teleport to the end of the level very quickly. *Animal Barrels, when entered, turn the Kong into the animal on it. *Blast Barrels are somewhat related to Auto-Fire Barrels, except they only fire upwards or horizontally, and are commonly found in waterfall levels. *Tracker Barrels are rare barrels found in two levels, "Tracker Barrel Trek" and "Barrel Drop Bounce". Trackers always follow the Kong's descent downwards and launch them back up, but are often near Buzzes. *Switch Barrels are another type of rare barrel exclusive to levels "Blazing Bazukas" and "Criss Kross Cliffs". They turn steel kegs into TNT Barrels or wooden barrels (or vice versa) *Ghost Barrels are tricky barrels somewhat like Auto Fire Barrels, except they aim in random directions and randomly disappear and reappear. *Booster Barrels act somewhat like rockets that launch upwards and then fire the Kongs, usually found in waterfall levels. *Rocket Barrels are exclusive to the "final" level, Rocket Rush. They slowly go down and need fuel to keep going safely. Allies Kong Family 's updated look.]] *Cranky Kong makes his third appearance in the DKC series in cameos of Swanky Kong's bonus games in the Super Nintendo version. In the game's Gameboy Advance remake he runs his own dojo, Cranky's Dojo. *Swanky Kong returns from DKC2, running mini-games yet again. He has an updated look as well. Swanky runs his own Sideshow in the Super Nintendo version and Swanky's Dash in the remake. *Funky Kong continues his transportation services by running Funky's Rentals, where the Kongs can use his boats to travel the waters of the Northern Kremisphere. *Wrinkly Kong has two different roles depending on which version of Donkey Kong Country 3; in the Super Nintendo version she ran her own Save Cave, where as the name suggests, saves the game, while in the Gameboy Advance remake she cared for Banana Birds. Animal Buddies .|left]] *Ellie the Elephant acts as a replacement for Rambi, and she is also found in the very first level. Ellie is not as strong as Rambi, and in fact has a Sneek phobia, but she can suck barrels towards her via her trunk and absorb nearby water as a projectile. *Enguarde the Swordfish is completely unchanged from the previous two games, where his bill acts as the ultimate weapon against underwater foes. *Parry the Parallel Bird is a rare animal buddy that follows the Kongs from overhead. He flies parallel to them. Parry is usually used to get bonuses. *Squawks the Parrot can shoot coconuts from his mouth as a projectile and can fly. He is often used against tougher foes like Buzz. *Quawks the Parrot is a rare purple sub-species of Squawks. He can fly like him, but cannot shoot coconut. He can however carry barrels. *Squitter the Spider returns from DKC2. He retains his unique web ability, where it can be used as a projectile weapon or platform. Brothers Bears .]] The Northern Kremisphere is home to the "Brothers Bear" group, a large family of bears that live in log cabins all over the land. They are friendly and often offer items and other services. They all have a unique personality as well. *Bachelor *Baffle *Barnacle *Barter *Bazaar *Bazooka *Benny and Björn *Blizzard *Blue *Blunder *Boomer *Bramble *Brash Enemies es act much like Zingers.|150px]] is a basic enemy.|thumb]] There is a large cast of enemies, many are unique while most replace old enemies from the previous two games. *Bazuka *Bazza *Booty Bird *Bounty Bass *Bristles *Buzz *Gleamin' Bream *Karbine *Klasp *Knik-Knak *Knocka *Kobble *Koco *Koin *Koindozer *Kopter *Krimp *Krosshair *Krumple *Kuchuka *Kuff 'n' Klout *Lemguin *Minkey *Nibbla *Re-Koil *Sneek *Skidda *Swoopy *TNT Knocka Bosses .]] As with the previous two games, a boss is fought at the end of each world. The GBA port added a new world and thus a new boss. The boss of Razor Ridge was changed to the new boss, Kroctopus, and Pacifica now has Barbos. They are in order of appearance: *Belcha *Arich *Squirt *KAOS *Bleak *Barbos (swapped with Kroctopus in GBA) *Kroctopus (swapped with Barbos in GBA) *Baron K. Roolenstein Full List of Areas and Levels ]] World 1 - Lake Orangatanga # Lakeside Limbo # Doorstop Dash # Tidal Trouble # Skidda's Row # Murky Mill # Belcha's Barn World 2 - Kremwood Forest # Barrel Shield Bust-Up (SNES version)/Springin' Spiders (GBA version) # Riverside Race # Squeals on Wheels # Springin' Spiders (SNES version)/Barrel Shield Bust-Up (GBA version) # Bobbing Barrel Brawl # Arich's Ambush World 3 - Cotton Top Cove # Bazza's Blockade # Rocket Barrel Ride # Kreeping Klasps # Tracker Barrel Trek # Fish Food Frenzy # Squirt's Showdown World 4 - Mekanos # Fire-Ball Frenzy # Demolition Drain-Pipe # Ripsaw Rage # Blazing Bazukas # Low-G Labyrinth # KAOS Karnage World 5 - K3 # Krevice Kreepers # Tearaway Toboggan # Barrel Drop Bounce # Krack-Shot Kroc # Lemguin Lunge # Bleak's House World 6 - Razor Ridge #Buzzer Barrage #Kong-Fused Cliffs #Floodlit Fish #Pot Hole Panic #Ropey Rumpus #Barbos' Barrier (SNES version)/Kroctopus Krush (GBA version) World 7 - Pacifica (GBA version only) # Dingy Drain-Pipe # Stormy Seas # Sunken Spruce # Cliffside Blast # Ripcurl Reef # Surf's Up # Barbos' Barrier World 7 (8 in GBA version) - KAOS Kore # Konveyor Rope Klash # Creepy Caverns # Lightning Lookout # Koindozer Klamber # Poisonous Pipeline # Kastle KAOS World 8 (9 in GBA version) - Krematoa # Stampede Sprint # Criss Kross Cliffs # Tyrant Twin Tussle # Swoopy Salvo # Rocket Rush # Knautilus GBA Port There are many differences between the SNES version and the GBA version. *Wrinkly Kong can only be found in Wrinkly's Retreat between Funky's Rentals and Bazaar's General Store. *The other areas where Wrinkly was are now replaced by Cranky's Dojo, where the player can play a minigame to earn a Banana Bird. *There is a new soundtrack for the remake. *The game introduces the new area: Pacifica. *Barnacle is relocated to Pacifica while Bachelor now takes residence in Lake Orangatanga. *After completing Mekanos, the player can visit Bramble antime to receive a Banana Bird. *Funky Kong now has four minigames, depending on how many vehicles the player can rent. *Swanky Kong now runs a virtual reality machine that only Dixie Kong can play. The player has to collect a certain number of stars to earn a Banana Bird. *Swanky Kong wears the same attire that he wears in Donkey Kong Country 2, unlike in the original, where his outfit is different. *After beating Mekanos and Cotton-Top Cove, the player now has the option of being in either K3, Razor Ridge, and Pacifica. *Barbos has been relocated to Pacifica while Kroctopus now inhabits Razor Ridge. *The houses that the Brothers Bears live in, as well as the bears themselves, have been redesigned. Also, the same music is heard in every house and no longer changes according to the bear. (The music piece is also heard in Funky's Rentals, Swanky's Dash, and Wrinkly's Retreat.) *Unlike the the GBA remakes of Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, this game doesn't feature the scrapbook and the pictures for the player to collect. *There are now 5 extra banana birds to collect, increasing the total to 20. *The outside of Kastle KAOS is redesigned, and it no longer has a pink glow emitting from its highest tower. *The world maps show a closer view of the Kongs than in the original. *When Knautilus is unlocked in the Super Nintendo version, the background of areas in Krematoa turns red. However, this does not happen in the Game Boy Advance version. *The final level, Rocket Rush, has an increased difficulty, as red Buzzes damage the Rocket Barrel when touched, and there is no Star Barrel at any point of the stage. Gallery Box art and title screens File:DKC3_Cover.jpg|American box-art File:Donkey Kong Country 3 GBA Box.png|Japanese GBA remake box-art DKC3-GBA-Box.jpg|American GBA box File:Dixie Kong's Double Title.png|American title screen File:Super Donkey Kong 3 Title.png|Japanese version title screen DKC3-GBA-title.jpg|GBA remake title screen Kongs Dixie4.jpg|Dixie's updated look KiddyKongImageDK3.jpg|Kiddy Kong DKC3Swanky.jpg|Swanky Kong WrinklyKongDKC3-SNES.png|Wrinkly Kong (Super Nintendo version) Wrinkly Kong.jpg|Wrinkly Kong (GBA remake) FunkyDKC3.jpg|Funky Kong CrankyKong-DKC3-Photo.gif|Cranky Kong Animal Buddies Ellie.jpg|Ellie EnguardeTSDKC.jpg|Enguarde Parry DKC3.png|Parry Squitter.jpg|Squitter Squawks.jpg|Squawks Bosses Belcha.jpg|Belcha Arich-DKC3.jpg|Arich Squirt.png|Squirt KAOSSECONDFORM.jpg|KAOS Bleak.png|Bleak Barbos.png|Barbos Baron K Roolenstein .jpg|Baron K. Roolenstein Trivia *In this game, Wrinkly Kong is sometimes playing Super Mario 64 on her Nintendo 64. A remixed version of the song "Inside the Castle Walls" from SM64 can be heard while she plays it. Category:Donkey Kong Country series Category:Games Category:SNES Games Category:Donkey Kong Country 3